It is common to supply strips of bags made of flexible plastic with capped spouts at longitudinally spaced intervals and with transverse seams or perforations where individual bags are to be separated from the strip for use, such as on a filling machine. For example, such bags are separated from a strip and presented to a filling machine of the continuous rotary type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 105,664, filed Dec. 20, 1979 U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,134 discloses a machine which includes means for feeding a strip of bags and separating individual bags therefrom, but, in this machine, the leading bag of the strip is separated from the others only after it is filled, since the filled bag is relied upon to pull the strip through the machine. On the other hand, the present invention provides for moving the strip into the separator, separating individual bags therefrom and guiding and presenting the separated bags to the filling machines.